


Sparklings Come at the Worst Times

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg, Sparkling Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the events of Predacons Rising never happened.  Optimus and Ratchet are expecting their first child, but of course the little one pick a bad time to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparklings Come at the Worst Times

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary this an AU where the events of Predacons Rising didn't happen. So this take place some years after Deadlock and Cybertron is rebuilt. Also wrote this because the idea just popped into my head last night.

Ratchet was feeling irradiated. It was a few days past his due date and the sparkling still wasn't here yet. As much as he wanted the uncomfortable carrying process to be over, he hoped the sparkling would wait one more day. Especially since there was supposed to be an electrical storm tonight. But Ratchet had no such luck.

During the night Ratchet was woken up by a wave of pain. His systems informed him that he had entered the first stage of labor. He looked out the window and saw the electrical storm raging on.

“Oh no”, he muttered.

Even though he and Optimus lived close to the hospital, so Ratchet wouldn't have far to travel if was called into work for an emergency, they wouldn't be able to get there in this storm. It was dangerous to be outside at all during those electrical storms. Ratchet hoped this wouldn't be one of those long storms.

He decided to wake Optimus up to let him know what was happening.

Due to Optimus' large size and the fact they couldn't find a big enough berth, Ratchet typically slept on top of him. He got off the Prime and gripped the berth when he felt another contraction. After the pain pasted, he shook Optimus' shoulder.

"Optimus! Optimus wake up!”

Optimus opened his optics. “Ratchet, what is it?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

Just as Ratchet was about answer when he was hit by another bout of pain, which caused Ratchet to groan.

The sound made the Prime fully awake in an instant and he sat up. “Rathet, what's wrong?” Optimus asked in concern.

"I've entered the first stage of labor”

Optimus' optics widened as there was a flash of lighting from the storm outside. He got up from the berth and helped Ratchet on to it.

“If this storm doesn't stop by the third stage, you'll have to help me deliver the sparkling here.”

Optimus hoped it wouldn't come to that. He had read up some on carrying after Ratchet had gotten pregnant, but he wasn't sure he could deliver a sparkling. He hoped the storm would past soon, so they could have the assistant of another doctor.

A few hours passed and the storm still raged on. The storm had caused a power outage, so Optimus had to get out some light sticks so they would at least have a little bit of light. Ratchet was now in the second stage of labor. The contractions were getting closer together. Ratchet let out groan or grimaced with every bout of pain. Optimus tried to help in any way he could. He held Ratchet's hand during the contractions and rubbed his lower back from time to time.

”Why do sparklings always come at the worst times?” Ratchet grumbled. Then he squeezed Optimus' hand as another wave of pain came.

Optimus winced a little. He didn't know Ratchet could have such a tight grip.

”I don't know” Optimus said. He looked out the window again at the storm. It still didn't show any signs of letting up.

“Let's find something to talk about. I need a distraction for a while”, Ratchet said.

“Alright” The Prime tried to think of something to talk about. Then remembered they hadn't picked a name yet for the little one. 

“Since we're having a daughter, I think Lyra would be a nice name for her.”

Ratchet smiled. “Yes, Lyra sounds like a good name.”

Optimus smiled back. But then their moment was interrupted when Ratchet screamed in pain.

Optimus' smile turned into a concerned frown.

”I'm in the third stage now” Ratchet said. Optimus looked out window. The storm seem to be weakening some. But even if stopped now it wouldn't do them any good.

 

The third stage was the most painful stage and the contractions were a lot closer together.

 

”If we ever decide to have another one, you're carrying it.” Ratchet said through his gritted denta.

 

After another scream of pain, fluids began to leak from Ratchet on to berth. Optimus helped Ratchet remove some of Ratchet's abdominal plating. They knew though fluid leaking out meant Ratchet would have to push soon.

 

After the fluids had leaked out completely, Ratchet said to Optimus, “I'm gonna need to push on the next contraction. You let me know when you can see top of her helm.”

 

“Alright", Optimus replied. His nervousness showed through a little despite his better efforts to hide it.

 

On the next wave Ratchet began to push. He pushed through each contaction and made sure he didn't push to fast or to hard. This went on for about 20 minutes.

 

”I can see the top of the top of the helm now” Optimus announced.

 

”Good now let me when the head's out”

 

Ratchet pushed a little harder and after a couple pushes Optimus confirmed that the head was completely out.

 

”Optimus, get ready to catch her. The next push is gonna be a big one.”

 

Optimus placed his hand in position to catch the sparkling. Ratchet pushed hard let out a scream. The sparkling slid out of Ratchet into Optimus' hands.

Optimus smiled as the little sparkling began to wail. He went to Ratchet's side and held the sparkling where he could see her.

Ratchet had a tired smile on his face and reach out to touch the helm of this sparkling. "You picked find time to show up, Lyra."

Then they new parents noticed some light coming in through the window. It was now morning and the storm had stopped.

"Really now?" Ratchet said sightly annoyed.

Optimus chuckled a little. "Well at least we can get two the hospital now to get checked out."

After getting the sparkling and the mess on the berth cleaned up, Optimus carried Ratchet to the hospital, while Ratchet held on to the sparkling. Normally he would object to this, but considering he was too exhausted to walk and he knew he couldn't transform until his body recovered form the birth, he didn't argue. 

Ratchet and Lyra were discharged a few hours later after everything checked out fine. Optimus walked out the door with arm around Ratchet, smiling at his mate and his daughter. "Let's go home Lyra."

**Author's Note:**

> For the name of the sparkling, I looked up star names. I thought Lyra was pretty one, so i went with that.


End file.
